Typically, work machines, such as mining trucks are equipped with a traction assembly or device. These traction devices operate to automatically increase the traction of the work machine by decreasing the rotation of a wheel that is slipping on a relatively slick surface (e.g. a gravel surface). The slipping is detected by sensor assemblies included in the traction device that measure the rotation rate of each wheel axle. Specifically, when the traction device detects (via one of the sensor assemblies) that a wheel axle is rotating at an unusually high rate as compared to the rotation rates of the other wheel axles, the traction device sends a signal to a mechanism that decreases the rotation rate of that wheel axle thereby decreasing the rotation rate of the slipping wheel. Decreasing the rotation rate of the slipping wheel increases the traction of the work machine.
In order to measure the rotation rate of the wheel axle in the above described manner, some traction devices locate the sensor assembly in the spindle of the wheel group of the work machine. However, locating the sensor assembly in the spindle makes the sensor assembly difficult to service. For example, a relatively large number of components of the work machine must be removed before a technician can gain access to the sensor assembly. Having a sensor assembly which is difficult to service increases the maintenance cost of the work machine.
What is needed therefore is a traction assembly for a work machine which overcomes the above-mentioned drawback.